


Strangers in an Airport

by GarnetAles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Soldier Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetAles/pseuds/GarnetAles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about people-watching in an airport and the things you can witness.  And coming home.  Also Soldier!Dean because there is not enough of that in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in an Airport

Gloria was panting slightly when she reached the arched entrance way marked with ‘DO NOT ENTER’s framed with red ‘X’s. She blew her bangs away from her eyes as she scanned the baggage claim area for her sister. Upon glancing at the roster board, Gloria watched as her sister’s plane flashed from arriving to boarding. The brunette quickly turned to face the passage from where her sister would be emerging.

A motion out of the corner of Gloria’s eye caught her attention and she stared appreciatively at a disheveled, handsome man whose eyes were flicking between the board and a slip of paper in his hands. After a moment he went to stand in front of the passageway to wait for the new arrivals. Thinking ‘why not’, Gloria followed.

The young man took no notice of Gloria when she came to a stop next to him. His nearly black hair stuck up at odd angles, as though he had left his residence in too much of a hurry to find a comb. The stranger, who could not have been older than Gloria’s twenty-five years, wore casual jeans and a well-loved Metallica t-shirt that hung off his frame in a way that suggested it was usually filled by a different pair of shoulders. Clutched in each hand was a coat. In the left a long, tan trench coat, in the right a scuffed leather piece the color of dark caramel. Eventually he noticed the brunette standing beside him and offered Gloria a distracted half smile.

Gloria searched for the right words to introduce herself to the glorious stranger, but as she opened her mouth to speak the disembodied voice of a woman over the intercom drowned out any sounds she may have made. She paused for a moment and then turned towards the man who had captured her interest, only to watch as his lips split into a thousand-watt smile. Swiftly refocusing her attention on the passage that had been empty moments early, Gloria realized that passengers were trickling down the hallway into the brightly-lit, cavernous room where Gloria stood. A quick glance-over told her that her sister was had not yet appeared. Only a few people had in fact; a young family of four, a middle-aged couple, and a soldier dressed in fatigues with a backpack over one shoulder. 

The camouflage immediately drew Gloria focus and she openly stared until he started walking in her direction. His good looks were rugged, edged with the weariness and determination of a fighter. The beautiful man beside her was more her type. Gloria could feel an ashamed blush blossom up her neck and across her cheeks at the thought of being caught gaping but before she could avert her gaze Gloria realized he was not actually walking towards _her_. 

“Dean,” the man next to her whimpered out and the soldier, Dean, barely had time to swing his backpack to the floor before he was enveloped in a hug.

“Hey Cas,” Dean grunted near Cas’ ear just loud enough for Gloria to hear before he constricted his arms and pulled the beautiful stranger closer. Suddenly it felt awkward to be standing so close, eavesdropping inevitable at this distance.

Before she could walk away however, the glorious man, Cas, pulled away from the soldier and punched him square across the jaw. A nearby security guard jumped to his feet, ready to intervene if things escalated. 

Dean let out a groan of pain, his hand going to hold his cheek, and a ‘what the fu-’ spilled past his lips only to be cut off by Cas.

“What is wrong with you Dean? It has been nearly eight months and you think surprising” said with air quotes, “me would be a good way to go about coming home!” Cas took a deep breath then continued, his words not as a harsh with anger. “I know you have some dumbass moments Dean, but honestly.”

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “Sam did tell me not too. Speaking of Sam…he told you, didn’t he? That bitch.”

Cas shot Dean an exasperated look and said, “Unfortunately you didn’t tell Sam a time, so I have been waiting here since four A.M., when the first flight in arrived, waiting for you.”

Gloria’s heart swelled with want for a relationship that had that kind of dedication. 

Dean’s hand slowly fell to his side, wonder written across his visage. “You’ve been waiting all morning for me?” and though it shouldn’t have, his voice broke.

“Of course,” came Cas’ soft reply. “I will always be waiting for you Dean. You know I would fly to Afghanistan to you bring you back; that I would hold you tight and raise you from Hell if I needed to.

“I know,” Dean whispered. Then he reached forward and pulled Cas’ face to towards his own, melding their lips together softly.

Gloria turned away completely, her lonely heart burning, and immediately caught sight of her sister, Amber, just as she came into view.

The sisters hugged and then talked for a few minutes while they waited for Amber’s luggage to appear on the carousel. Throughout the conversation Gloria repeatedly glanced at the two men, intrigued and pleased on their behalf. Gloria’s looks drew her sister’s attention and when Amber followed Gloria’s gaze, Amber couldn’t help the laughter that trickled past her lips, stating, “The good ones are always either taken or gay.” The army green duffel bag was one of the first to come out of the chute and, after the soldier pulled it off the conveyor belt, Gloria shifted her position to watch them leave, she couldn’t help herself.

She was alone when it came to love, but she was truly joyful for them. They seemed to be pretty damn high themselves, walking out of the airport hand in hand. Not even the sour look the nearby security guard gave them seemed to dampen their mood.

Gloria sighed, one could say longingly, and then turned to her sister, who was still waiting for her bag to appear. Gloria couldn’t help giggling about what her sister had just said, and she agreed, stating, “Or both.”


End file.
